somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Play-by-play report
Description The Play-by-play report is a chronological record of every play that happened during a particular game. It is found immediately below the game's boxscore. For each play, the report provides the result of the play, as well as what happened to each baserunner, the main dice roll that generated the play, and other information like if the play was a bunt or hit-and-run attempt. Dice rolls On Monday, 9/29/08, dice rolls were added to the Play-by-play report for all player sets under the central SOM Online site. Immediately to the left of each play result (e.g. "Fly Out (RF)"), is the roll of the dice that generated the play (e.g. "2-9"). There are instances when no dice roll is displayed: * on a IBB, SB, CS, Pickoff, Balk, WP, or PB * on a sacrifice bunt attempt (you'd see "sac" next to anything besides a successful bunt) * on a squeeze bunt attempt (you'd see "sqz") * on a hit-and-run attempt (you'd see "h&r") There are instances where the play result does not exactly match what is normally expected from the corresponding reading on the player cards per traditional board game rules. This is because SOM Online utilizes special computer-game-only Maximum Rules that alter a small percentage of plays in order to correct for some minor limitations of the original board game, creating a more realistic simulation of baseball. A result may be (for example) "Pop Out (1B)" on a missed ballpark single, instead of "Line Out (SS)" This is caused by the max rule Improve out distribution. A result may be "Single (LF)" when the card reading is a "SINGLE*" This is caused by the max rule More baserunning decisions. A batter may try to stretch a single into a double, when the card reading is "SINGLE(lf)" This is also caused by the max rule More baserunning decisions. An error by an outfielder may occur on a play where it normally wouldn't occur This is caused by the max rule Realistic throwing errors. FAQ How come my inning ended with a Single (or other base hit)? A baserunner (which may be the batter himself) must have been thrown out trying to score or take an extra base. Batters sometimes have the chance to stretch hits via the More baserunning decisions max rule. Why did a flyball turn into a game-ending single? When a game is tied, in the bottom of the 9th inning (or later), with the potential winning run on third base with fewer than two outs and the game can end on a sacrifice fly, the outfield is brought in, which reduces the chance of the runner scoring on a fly()B? reading, but turns fly()A and fly()B (both of which would have ended the game anyway) into walk-off singles. How did my 1-range infielder allow a single on a gbX roll? # If the fielder is a corner infielder and the corners are in, all "#" symbols on the Super-Advanced Fielding Chart turn from outs into SINGLE**. The computer may decide to play your corners in with the bases empty to guard against a bunt-for-hit attempt. # If the infield is in, all "#" symbols on the Super-Advanced Fielding Chart turn from outs into SINGLE**, AND all card readings with a "+" next to them (e.g. gb(ss)A+) turn into SINGLE**. # If the fielder is responsible for holding a runner on base, his range is downgraded by 1, AND all "#" symbols on the Super-Advanced Fielding Chart turn from outs into SINGLE**.